The World Within Our Souls
by reidsgirl1993
Summary: Addelyne was your average high school girl who adored anime. But what will happen to her whenever she is sent headfirst into her favorite one? Not to mention how she catches the heart of our endearing commander. But in a world where survival isn't guaranteed. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Sundered World**

There was bustling construction outside of a building. As if they were preparing for something big. But this isn't where our story begins. Our story, begins inside of an office inside that said building. Two men are in the room. One focused on the sight outside the window. He was tall, muscular built, had shaggy sandy blonde hair and a mustache. The other, looked to be tall as well. He had blonde hair that was styled in an undercut and very noticeable eyebrows. He was focused on what looks to be a very strategic battle formation. The one by the window decides to speak.

"We're thirty days out from an expedition to set up a logistics base beyond the wall. And now you're saying we're going to have a crop of green recruits along for the ride."

The other man still focused on aligning the "formation" replies.

"Assuming any sign up, yes."

"Not to be a naysayer, but doesn't that seem rash to you? Honestly what are their odds?

The man's facial expression never changed.

"Our custody of Eren is conditional upon the results of this mission. Now, the first order of business is persuading the brass we have him under control, that he's an asset not a threat. The last thing we want is for the Military Police to throw in their lot. Or someone else."

The other man's eyes lowered.

"And you don't want to give me a straight answer. Is that it?"

The blonde man slowly turned to face the other. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"Your nose is as sharp as ever. Not bad."

"Yeah, well. Not as sharp as yours on a good day."

"You'll have the facts soon enough."

With that the blonde turned back around and once again was focused on his planning. Things seemed to be back to normal. There was no more tension in the room with the two men. With all of the construction just outside the window going on they didn't thing twice whenever they heard a loud bang. Something was only brought up when a soldier came bursting through the door.

"Commander Erwin, sir. Squad Leader Mike, sir. There is a situation. Something fell out of the sky and created this huge crater in front of the building."

The two men got up and quickly made their way outside. Smoke was billowing from the crater. They slowly made their way to the front ushering people to step back along the way. By the time they finally got to the front the smoke was slowly starting to clear there was one thing made evident. Inside this crater, was a human girl. Commander Erwin slowly made his way down into the crater. The first thing he done was held his finger to the girl's neck. She had a pulse. He slowly picked her up bridal style and walked through the crowd, Mike not far behind.

"What just happened Erwin?"

"I'm not sure. But we need to keep this as quite as possible. Mike, calm down the others and then send a rider out to Levi. Tell him and his squad to return tonight."

"Yes, sir!"

With that Mike left Erwin with the girl. Once they had arrived at his chambers he slowly placed her down on the bed, checking her over for injuries. When he had found none, he tucked the young girl in and just observed her. She had long blonde hair. She wasn't average weight wise. By no means was the girl overly obese just slightly overweight. She looked to be at least Levi's height. Erwin slowly walked away and returned to his desk in the other room. Just who was this girl? He had no idea. But what was plainly obvious was that she was not from here. Her strange clothing gave him that impression. That arose an even bigger question for the commander. Was this girl a threat to humanity or could she be trusted?

"The rider should be reaching Levi's location shortly. Has the girl woke yet?"

"Not yet. So many strange things are happening as of late. First we find out that Eren is a titan shifter, then this girl appears out of the sky. Makes you wonder exactly what is going on?"

"Got that right."

An ear piercing scream brought them out of their curious stupor and they ran into Erwin's room to see the girl sitting straight up on the bed with a look of pure terror in her eyes. Erwin slowly approached her.

"Hello there. Can you tell me your name?"

She looked up at him and it was then that he saw her blue eyes. They were as blue as his own. The terror was still present in her eyes but it slowly faded away.

"My name is Addelyne."

"Alright Addelyne. My name is Erwin, and this is my comrade Mike. Do you mind if I was you a few questions?"

She slightly nodded her head and he began to ask her questions. However, to the commander's disappointment she couldn't answer any of them. She had no memory prior to waking up in his office. She could not even remember her own last name. Tears of frustration flew from the girl's eyes. She was so angry with herself that she couldn't remember anything. It was as if she was a stranger to herself. Later that night Levi arrived with his party and was informed on the situation. It was decided that the girl would stay in Erwin's chambers and that they would keep this as quite as possible to avoid conflict with the Military Police. Erwin walked into his chambers to see that the girl had changed clothing. She looked towards me and our eyes made contact.

"The one named Hange gave me a change of clothes. It was so nice of her! Look I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your questions. Just know that if I could remember I would answer them willingly."

He looked at the young girl with a slightly smile.

"I know that you would. I will sleep on the couch. The bed is yours. Get some rest. I have some matters to discuss with you in the morning."

The girl went to protest but he had already walked out of the room. So without further ado the young girl crawled into the commanders bed. She noted of its soft warmth and she could smell his cologne on the sheets. Her cheeks turned red with a slight blush. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Fading Memories**

 **ADDELYNE'S pov**

I awoke the next morning with a pounding in my head. I felt as if I would throw up any moment now. I slowly got up from the bed and began to really take in my surroundings. Everything that had happened yesterday came flooding back to me. Once I was up I noticed there was food on the stand next to my bed along with a note.

 _Addelyne,_

 _Eat this and whenever you are finished come into the next room attached. It is my office. I have some matters that I wish to discuss with you._

 _Erwin_

I started to nibble on the food he had provided for me when the pounding in my head suddenly came back. I buried my head in Erwin's pillow hoping it would subside but it just got worse. That's when it happened. Everything came back to me like a pile of bricks. I remembered everything. The world I was in was the world of Attack on Titan. Erwin Smith was a fictional character. I was took out of my world and placed in this one. He was still alive and so was Mike. So then exactly where in the story plot was I? I quickly finished eating and made my way to Erwin's office. He was sitting there focused on paperwork and I couldn't help a small blush come to my face. He had always been my favorite character. He must have noticed me staring because his attention turned to you.

"I'm glad your awake. You slept well?"

"Yes wonderfully. I need to talk to you."

He nodded and motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. I looked down for a moment before looking into his blue eyes.

"Everything came back to me whenever I woke up this morning. I remember exactly what happened before I came here. I was helping out our science teacher with an experiment whenever one of the machines malfunctioned and I remember an explosion and then I remember falling. I was here."

"Do you know anything about this world Addelyne?"

I looked up to him unsure if I should continue. I decided it best if I didn't hide anything from him.

"Yes. In the world I come from, this world is nothing more than the end of a pen. This world was created by a famous author. Where I come from it's fiction. There are no titans in my world."

He just looked at me as if he was unsure of what to say.

"But that being said Erwin I know what's going to happen. I've read every single book this place was based of off and watched every single episode ever created based on it."

"So you know of our future then."

"Yes."

He then got up out of his chair and walked over to the window. I was honestly afraid of what he would do next. Would he ask me of his future? Or the future of the Survey Corps? He then walked around his desk and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You do not have to tell me anything unless you deem it necessary. I would not put that kind of weight on your shoulders. However, we must keep you safe. If anyone were to find out what you know they could use it to harm more innocent people. This conversation will stay solely in this room. No one else will know of your past. The only ones who know of you falling from the sky were the few cadets present along with the ranking officers. I will inform them that you will be staying with us. In the meantime, we will get you fitted into a uniform so that you can blend in well here. Follow me."

I got up from my seat and followed him out and down the hall. He held open a door for me and I walked into what literally looked like a giant walk in closet. He closed the door and guided me to a seat in the middle of the room. While he was looking through the various clothes I couldn't help but voice my thoughts.

"You know, I had always hoped that a place like this existed. Somewhere where I could just start over and nobody knew me. I guess I got my wish."

I smiled and hadn't even noticed that he was looking at me until I looked up. He handed me a shirt and some pants and I walked behind a blind that he had folded out and began to change. I looked down at my stomach and instantly wished I was someone else. I wasn't skinny or super pretty. I was acceptable I guess but there were times I wish I was. I slid on the pants and pulled the shirt over my head. I stepped out from behind the blind and waited for him to turn around. Whenever he did he gave me a smile and I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. He walked over to me with a series of straps. I knew he would have to help me put them on but the thought made me nervous. He started with the strap across my chest and made his way down. Buckling every strap perfectly to fit my body. Once he was finished he placed a hand on my shoulder and walked out of the room. I wasn't too far behind.

"Wow she looks like she fits right in!"

We turned to see Hange walking towards us. She gave me a bright smile and patted me on the head.

"Hange would you care to take Addelyne back to my office. There is a matter I must attend to before our meeting."

"I would love to Commander. Right this way pretty lady."

We walked away from Erwin and he continued in the opposite direction. Once in his office Hange put her hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"You're so precious. Your cheeks are red. If I didn't know any better I would say that you have a crush on our dear commander."

If even possible more heat arose from my face and I quickly turned to hide it. However, it wasn't before she noticed it.

"Oh…maria. You do!"

"Hange…"

"Don't worry darling I won't say anything. I promise. Either way your secret is safe with me. See ya later kid."

With that she was gone about as quick as she had been there. I walked over to the window and I could slightly see my reflection. A small bout of sadness overcame me. This is who I was now. I thought about everything I knew. I had the power to help people. However, if I use it I would change the future. But would that be so bad. I wasn't sure? I still wasn't even for sure where in the story I was. Guess I would have to wait till later to find out. Or not…

"Addelyne I need you to come with me. Can you ride a horse?"

I turned quickly to face Erwin and nodded, following him out of the room.

"I've had Levi prepare you a horse. We are riding to the capital."

"It's Sawney and Bean isn't it?"

He stopped and looked at me briefly.

"Yes."

I didn't need to ask anything else. Once we had arrived all I saw was steam and skeleton bones. I knew exactly who was behind this but it wasn't my job to say anything. Unless I spoke with Erwin that is. I saw Hange's heartbreak and immediately felt god awful about it all. I honestly wanted to throw up. I saw Erwin talking to Eren and I already knew what he was asking him. _'Tell me. What is it you think you see. Who is the real enemy here?'_ He walked away from Eren and into my direction. That was my cue to leave with the others. We were vigilant and got back to HQ in no time.

That night Erwin demanded I sleep on the bed again and I told him I didn't want to. He didn't protest and I took the couch. I slept fine until I heard loud groaning that woke me. I slowly got up off of the couch and walked over to see Erwin tossing and turning in his sleep. I reached out to wake him up.

"Erwin wake up you're having nightmares. You need to wake up. They aren't real."

I went to shake him one last time but he grabbed me. He pulled me over his left shoulder and threw me on the bed. He then straddled me and his hands went to my throat. I tried to pull him off but I couldn't. He was going to kill me.

 **(A.N. Cliffhanger. Sorry guys. Will continue later.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Save My Soul**

The grip on my throat kept getting tighter and tighter. I was starting to lose my ability to breath. I tried calling out to him but no sounds would come out of my throat. I knew that he was still asleep so it wasn't like he was doing this in his right mind. But none-the-less I felt myself fading into the darkness. I made one last effort to get through to him. I slowly lifted my hands up and cupped his face.

"Er..wi..n w..ake…up…please!"

Still nothing. I couldn't' keep my eyes open much longer. Then suddenly he stopped. The force was gone from my throat and I opened my eyes to be met with his blue ones. He reached his hands up and pulled mine away from his face but he never let them go. He just looked at me.

"Hey it's okay. I'm okay."

I slowly sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He never moved he just sat there and let me. I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Addelyne I am so sorry. I hurt you."

He slowly placed his hand on my neck where it had been previously. I relaxed into his touch knowing that he was in his right mind. I sighed quietly as he ghosted his hand over the crook in my neck. He jerked back.

"Does it hurt?"

"No…it's not that. Stop fretting. I'm perfectly fine. I shouldn't have tried to wake you. It's my fault really."

"Addelyne…"

"Erwin I said it's fine. You probably have a little bit of PTSD. It's common for soldiers."

I gave him my brightest smile and then threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible.

"Tomorrow I will arrange Hange to give you a room of your own."

"And if I don't want that."

He jerked back and looked at me. A look of surprise in his eyes.

"Do you not understand that I could have killed you Addelyne?"

"I do understand and that's exactly why I don't want to be away from you Erwin. When I was younger I had a very messed up dad. He would drink all the time and then hurt me and my brother. He even went as far as to rape me. So needless to say, I have a little bit of PTSD myself. And I get through it best whenever I'm not alone. I'm not gonna leave you alone Erwin."

I gave him a smile and proceeded to lay down patting the place beside me. This bed was plenty big enough for the both of us. He hesitated at first but then he laid down next to me. We turned to face each other and I laid my head upon his chest. In no time I was out like a light.

 **ERWIN'S POV**

I woke the next morning with Addelyne in my arms. I still couldn't understand how she even wanted to be around me after I nearly killed her. I slowly got up out of the bed as not to disturb her and made my way out of the room and into my office. I was surprised to find Hange sitting in front of my desk. I sat down in front of her.

"Ah Commander good morning."

"What is it you are needing Hange?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you still having nightmares?"

"Yes. I hurt Addelyne last night. She went to wake me and I pinned her down in a chokehold. I tried to get her to leave for her own safety and she refused. We actually…slept in the same bed last night."

I could see Hange's expression light up for whatever reason.

"Did it help? You, sleeping with her?"

"Surprisingly yes. I had no nightmares. But I'm terrified I'm going to hurt her again."

"You need to relax Erwin. Be yourself around us. She may wear a uniform to blend in but she is not a soldier. We have a little over fifteen days until the expedition. Take this time and get to know her. She may be able to help you more than you think."

Hange slowly got up and made her way outside of the office. My thoughts drifted to the girl asleep in the other room. I made my way back into the room to see that she had just woke up and was now sat up in the bed. She turned to me and gave me a weak sleepy smile.

"Good morning.."

"Good morning Addelyne. Did you rest well?"

She nodded and I went to examine her neck. As expected there was a bruise there. She quickly grabbed my hand and sat me down on the bed next to her.

"Erwin I'm fine please stop fretting."

She then picked up my hand and laid it on her chest.

"You feel this. My heart is still beating. And as long as it's beating I am going to be alright."

 **ADDELYNE'S POV**

I knew that he was still upset over what he had done the night before but I couldn't let that get him down. I didn't miss the blush on his face whenever I placed his hand on my chest. I smiled and then proceeded to get up leaving him there dumbfounded. I walked to the room I had found the other day and sat down in front of the piano that the small room contained. It was there that I began to play and sing.

"I've been reading books of old

The legends and the myths

Achilles and his gold

Hercules and his gifts

Spiderman's control

And Batman with his fists

And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

But she said, where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo

Oh, I want something just like this

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo

Oh, I want something just like this

I want something just like this

I've been reading books of old

The legends and the myths

The testaments they told

The moon and its eclipse

And Superman unrolls

A suit before he lifts

But I'm not the kind of person that it fits

She said, where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can miss

I want something just like this

I want something just like this

Oh, I want something just like this

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo,

Oh, I want something just like this

Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo

Doo-doo-doo,

Where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

With some superhuman gifts

Some superhero

Some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this

Oh, I want something just like this

Oh, I want something just like this

Oh, I want something just like this"

Once I played the final note I felt a sense of relief wash over me. It had been forever since I had played and it made me happy inside. I was startled, however, when a strong hand clamped down on my shoulder. I turned slowly to see it was Levi.

"Tch. Not bad brat. That was rather enjoyable. The commander is looking for you. Better go put him out of his misery."

I got up and walked past the short man but not before replying to his quirky comment.

"I may be a brat Levi but at least I'm not those cadets downstairs."

He turned and gave me a smirk.

"Damn straight. Now go."

I turned from him and walked into the direction of Erwin's office, passing Hange alone the way. She gave me a smile as I opened the door to his office. I walked in and immediately my jaw dropped. There in the middle of the room was a table with food and two candles on it. He walked out of his conjoined bedroom and smiled at me.

"Erwin what is this?"

"An apology. I know that you said you were fine but I still felt like I should do something."

He gestured to a seat and pulled it out for me. I went and sat and he slowly pushed me under the table. He sat on the other side and we began our meal. The food was amazing and I still couldn't believe that he had put this together for me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought while I ate. I looked up once I was about done to see Erwin holding out his hand. I looked up at him with a slight look of confusion.

"Dance with me."

"There's no music silly. But okay."

I took his hand and we danced back and forth to the invisible music that only we could hear. He pulled me closer to him as we swayed back and forth and in that moment, I was happy in his arms. I pulled back slightly to look up into his blue eyes. I saw an emotion in his eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"I have to be honest with you Addelyne. Last night when you told me to lay beside you I was terrified. I was so scared that I was going to hurt you again. But that was honestly the best night's sleep I have gotten in over a year. I don't want to make you uncomfortable but there is something I would like to ask you."

"Yes, you silly man. If having me near keeps the nightmares at bay then by all means I will sleep with you again. And every night that you need me for that matter."

He had a look of surprise in his eyes that quickly faded to one of joy. His eyes were mesmerizing. I felt like I could get lost in them. He slowly leaned in towards me and began to close his eyes. I closed mine and then our lips met in the gentlest of kisses. It felt like it lasted eternity and I was slightly disappointed whenever he pulled away.

"It's strange. I've only known you for a few days yet I feel as if I've known you for years."

I began to reply only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Commander it's time to go give a speech to the new cadets."

He released me from his grip and let out a stray chuckle. I held out my hand to him hoping he would accept it.

"Shall we go?"

He nodded and took my hand in his and we made our way to the cadet training ground.


End file.
